Life with Lives
by KMDenegri
Summary: The girl with multiple personalities makes her way into the world of chakra and perverted books. Her name? Laira Hakiru.


**Hello all! This is just a story that I've had come to my mind! I really hope I can continue it for my sake instead of yours – I never finished writing a story and I would like to change that **

**Please REVIEW and FOLLOW if you enjoy the first few chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will – if I ever did then you would know when the world begins flooding from my tears of joy and happiness. **

**Chapter 1…**

_Her eyes were wild, bright red, as they stared down at the man whose face was covered in thick blood._

_ "Do you think you'll get away with this? You've got another thing coming sweetheart." The man growled, shakily holding a hand over his right bleeding eye._

_ She chuckled, "oh I'll get away with this. But you won't."_

**The girl with multiple personalities makes her way into the world of chakra and perverted books. **

**Her name?**

**Laira Hakiru.**

"Laira! What are you doing? You're going to be late for school."

"Sorry, Mother. I'll be done soon." Laira replied tiredly, applying on her makeup the best she could.

Laira's body gave a jolt before she looked at the mirror, her exhausted gray eyes growing misty as it began to swirl before turning to a dark red.

"School is for chumps that try too hard. Why do we even have to go? This is so stupid!" Laira kicked the chair next to her in anger.

Her body jolted before her eyes began to turn bright blue. "Oh I just love school," she said cheerfully, "all the friends we make and the classes make me feel so smart!"

One more jolt and her eyes returned to how they were when she woke up. "School is just…school." She replied, tying her hair up in a bun and grabbing her bag, walking out the door.

"There you are! How was your sleep, Darling?" Yoshiri, Laira's mother, asked.

Laira shrugged, grabbing an apple from the typical fruit bowl on her kitchen counter, "it was okay, could have slept more. I have to go before I'm late." She hugged her mother quickly and made her way out of the house and down the street to her school.

Jolt.

"All this walking is making me tired. Can't we just stay home?" Yellow eyed Laira grumbled, crossing her arms.

Jolt.

"But school is where all the exciting things happen! It's fantastic! School-tastic! Oh my gosh! That's my new word! Schoooool-taaaasssss—"

Jolt.

Red eyed Laira growled under her breath, "it's too early for the dang cheery attitude, Light blue!"

Jolt.

"It's too early for you guys to even be changing this much. Stoooop." Laira whined.

_SCCREEEEECH!_

Laira looked to the right of her, in the direction of the street, before gasping as a car made impact with her petite body.

Laira laid on the side of the road, trying to breathe air into her lungs, as pain shot through every part of her body.

"Oh my god! I killed her!" A frantic voice yelled.

All Laira could see was a blurry figure as she tried to clear her vision by blinking slowly.

"Wha—"

"Call 91—"

Laira closed her eyes and everything turned black.

"Laira, wake up!"

Laira bolted upright in her bed as she grabbed parts of her body in disdain. "Wha—"

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head as something landed on her lap. She looked down at the object; a shoe. The shoe was a slip on with tie-ins on the sides; they seemed like shoes to easily move in. "What?" Laira repeated, looking at the figure standing at her door.

"Wake up!" The figure repeated.

"Who are you?" Laira asked, confused.

"Your mother, who else?"

"You're not my mother…"

"I'm pretty sure I am. I remember giving birth to you; I have the scars to prove it. Wanna see?" Her so called "mother" was beginning to lift up her shirt to show her the proof.

"NO! No no…I think I'm okay…I-uh believe you." Laira slowly stood out of bed and put on the pair of shoes near the bed. "I'm just going to get some fresh air." She quickly walked out of the room and found her way to the outside and into the forest, ignoring the calls of her "mother".

Jolt.

"Who the hell was that? Calling herself out mother? PAH! I'll kill her."

Jolt.

"She seemed very confident of who she was…" Yellow said.

Jolt.

"Yeah! Even said she'll show us her scars!"

Jolt.

"I-I don't know…she seemed sort of suspicious to me…" Light Pink eyed Laira muttered, pressing the tips of her index fingers together, nervously.

Jolt.

Laira growled, "She wasn't mother…she wasn't…"

Laira stopped and stood against a tree and sighed. Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of her, causing her to jump slightly.

A man that was slightly chubby stood in front of her. He had a clean scalp, and a clear face, but his eyes were filled with madness.

"Well, look who we have here. A young lost girl. How about we have a little fun?" The man grinned, snickering as he reached toward her.

Laira frowned as she looked at the man, "you're a creep."

Jolt.

Red eyes beamed down at the man before Laira grinned widely, the fangs in her mouth threatening. "Well, look who we have here," she mocked, reaching forward and grabbing his hand, twisting it painfully behind the man as she turned him and pushed him on her knees, "and who do you think you are? Trying to take advantage of poor confused Laira."

"What the hell? Let go of me!" The man growled, grunting in pain.

"Nah, I don't think so."

Before anyone or anything could determine what was happening, Red eyes were already raising her fists, beating them down on the man.

Her eyes were wild, bright red, as she stared down at the man whose face was covered in thick blood.

"Do you think you'll get away with this? You got another thing coming sweetheart," the man growled, shakily holding a hold over his right bleeding eye.

She chuckled, "oh I'll get away with this, but you won't."

**Sorry if this chapter was sort of EVERYWHERE. I sort of got distracted while writing it! But don't worry, I'll try my best with the next upcoming chapters **


End file.
